Beast Morpbelt
Beast Morpbelt (ビーストモーベルト, Bīsuto Mōberuto, Beast Belt in American version) is the Beast Holder users' morphing belt that transform into Beast Mode. This device was held to the Beast Door where they can hold the special powers. Most of the males were rarely common to create while some females were hardly common to create as they continues to evolve into stronger forms. The males were always have clothes while females were semi-nude clothes only. According to Ryusei from Super Sentai/Kamen Rider World, the Beast Morpbelt was created when the users' Beast Mode evolves into early stage. However, few of the users (rarely seen like Samuel Nakaoka the Second) get angry who were have greed and something like gain more powers of their own. Rarely, Samuel Nakaoka the Second, ignored at Rinko's wishes, he killed Kizaki before he cleaned his blood and avoids the disasterous news, but it was not true. According to Haruto Souma, Beast Morpbelt was created from person's formated. While not in battle, they used Connect Rings just like WizarDrivers where first appeared in Go-Onger: Magic World Saga. It was revealed by Samuel Nakaoka the Second during battle against Kumon that the Users' angers were increases their hopes to make them stronger than the others. It was also revealed these Stages, Ultimate and Shin Form were knowns as Styles Changes and Types Changes by Krim (alias Mr. Belt). These Styles Changes Type-Changes were represents of the seven Power of Lifes: Gosei Orbs, Gaia Memories, Core Medals, Cosmic Energy, Magic Stones, Lockseeds and Core Driviar's special program. It was revealed by Vegeta that Beast Morpbelt's BEAST Mode transformation is unnatural which he asked Samuel Nakaoka the Second in Zuzu-Samuel to transforms into the natural BEAST Mode, the BEAST Mode Stage 9. History The Origins of the Beasts Current-present days Kizaki's Rampages The Secret of the Second Door Evolution As the Beast Memory was inserted to the persons, their Beast Morpbelt evolved into advanced versions. Sometimes, according to Daiki, their Morpbelts can also used as bonds and hope. The first thing was Stage 0 as a seed of age. The Stage 1 was awakened from initial burning powers then wears as pupating into armored-like shell. As the end of Stage 1, the users' shell was hatched out into entire body as Stage 2, however, only be unclothed. Their body was changed few appearance as Stage 0 is skeletal parts and burning aura. After Stage 2, there a deadly way to survive from fatal (suching burning places or save a person who afraid) caused by unknown reason. It only way to survive, they need to either escape the burning places, save the person who been afraid or save the person who needs help called Stage 3. During the Stage 3, the users merged with almost dying person or compatible powers for them (for example, Samuel merges a almost dying Great Leader Namek named Guru and Oikawa) which is called Stage 4. After Stage 4, however, the users' burning powers is begin to awake then evolve into more advanced form called Stage 5. Unfortunately, this cause Stage 5 wasn't yet used because of this users gone berserk if it not successful until now. As entering Stage 5 and with the users transformed into Final Form, the Beasts pupates into the crystallized cocoon before emerging into stronger version of themselves. After entering Stage 6 and their Beasts getting stronger bonds, their Beasts evolved even further into strongest form called Stage 7. Soon after Stage 7, their Beast entering the final stage of the Beast evolution with their hope awakening. After the final day emerging was successfully complete, they still used Beast Modes. However, the one more Beast evolution that surpresses their final forms beyond called Ultimate Form. This Ultimate Form was actually the true form of the Final Day Emerging that Samuel Nakaoka the Seconds accessed it when he consuming all of the Core Medals' energies and Gosei Orbs' powers which is the Beast Wars. While in Ultimate Form, they gain beyond final states by surpresses full power of his Beast Final Stage. Unfortunately, they can't control their Ultimate Forms because of their mental rage and rampaging everything as he destroys the dimensions by ripping into a hole causing to be damaged. By the users controls Ultimate Form barely, they also able to control only gains/transforms/or grow hair, body and arms which they consuming the extremely rare ingredients. After Ultimate Form is now able used, the person soon able to transform into Shin Form by evolving his Ultimate Form by using an item. However, Shin Form can be special requirement to telling someone about win or lose because they can't control this form like Ultimate Form until now they mastered the ability to control Shin Form thanks to her mother and the Яeverse Joker. Surprisingly of miracle, the person doing a hardest training that Stage 7 wasn't an final form but there is one more form that can mastered this ability called Stage 8. This Stage 8 is actually a true final form of Shin Form by fusing seven Stages and their two Advanced Stages which allows to evolve even further than Stage 7. Child Form Stage Basic Form Stages System The first evolution stage was programmed by Samuel Nakaoka the First and Krim Stembert who using the Cosmic Energy to infuse Gaia Memories, twelve Core Medals, Magic Stones, Hope of the Fruits (mistaking called Helheim fruit), Core Driviar and three Gosei Orbs. Sometimes, the full power of the final stage could be possible to reach Rangers'/Riders' extra final forms. The Basic Stages transformation sequence is Wizardriver's similar sounds with Samuel Nakaoka the Second's saying. By transforming into Final Stage, the transformation sequence was Wizardriver's similar sound only Samuel Nakaoka the Second says dramatic. By transforms into Stage 8, the transformation sequence is Wizardriver's dramatic sound by say PLEASE!! and Samuel Nakaoka the Second's seven Styles elemental sounds as well Peter's more dramatic humming music. *Stage 0 (Through from burning powers) #Stage 1 (Awakened from burning powers) #Stage 2 (Obtained from compatible powers) #Stage 3 (Obtained from survive from fatal) #Stage 4 (Obtained from merge an almost dying person or compatible powers) #Stage 5 (Awakened from burning powers) #Stage 6 (Obtained from hope or compatible powers) #Stage 7 (Awakened from Stage 6 evolution) ##Final Stage (Awakened from Stage 7 evolution) #Stage 8 (Awakened from Shin Form by fusing seven Stages and two Advanced Stages by using the compatible item) Special Form Stages *Stage 3+ (Obtained from kill or save humans, skipped to Stage 4) *Awakening Stage (Awakened from Stage 7) *Prehistoric Stage (Awakened from Stage 5 evolution) *Shining Stage (The first tried to used, but apparently transformed into incompleted form, however, the second tried successful) *Wild Beast Stage (Accidentally by the strange antibody called VB also Vibeast cells cause the users turned Beast themselves) The strange evolution stage was called Wild Beast Stage. This cause the users used too much Beast Mode during training or battle against them then their belts take off by itself. The first used by Samuel and Yuuto used too much Beast Mode during overfighting in outside the DenLiner) Final Day Emerging After they entering the final stage, the Beasts will emerges in three days in the row. Advanced Form Stages System The Ultimate (Super Form in dub) and Shin Form (Ultra Form in dub) is the second evolution stage and the final form of the Final Day Emerging that accessed from his awakening of the Final Form. This Advanced Form Stage System was developed by Krim which Samuel Nakaoka the Second finishes his research. This second evolution stage transformation sequence sound is sound like more dramatic than Final Stage only have music with Peter humming sound. However, this second evolution method was the extremely dangerous because of unknown rage and extremely difficult to control this form. Because of Samuel Nakaoka the Second's anger towards Before Century civilization caused his hope poisoned which is such Vector (who was Ray Shadow's Barian Mode), he angrily accessed his final form to his Ultimate Form only his rampant towards his friends and foes alike causing the dimension was almost destroyed by his critical-fatal attack. However, as in Gaim arc, Samuel Nakaoka the Second barely controls the Ultimate Form before he furiously glares at Kumon for his betrayal by eating the rotten Legendapple by gaining more power where he was forced to hide his existence from anyone else and release his natural force by evolve his this form into Shin Form but unlike Ultimate Form, his Shin Form was highly strained causing him to injures him and caused him to extremely berserk than Ultimate Form. Fortunately, thanks to Oren, his Shin Form can be now used without harming him with the Formucar, but only for a little bit injured him and restains his berserk states before Яeverse Joker affected his powers which is able to control his Shin Form. #Ultimate Form (Obtained from his final form) #*HeatBlaze (Samuel Nakaoka the Second's and Aichi's version) #*BlizzardForce (Kuroko's version) #Shin Form (Awakened from his Ultimate Form by using the compatible item) #*Formustar (Samuel Nakaoka the Second's and Aichi's version) #*Islestorm (Kuroko's version) BEAST Mode Stage 9 BEAST Mode Stage 9 is the natural transformation. Category:Weapons